White Day
by k4gh
Summary: White Day sequel to Valentines Day Chocolates. Beware the OOCness.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**White Day**

Mikan sighed as she stared at her best friend's pile of White day gifts. Hotaru was so popular with the boys. It was at times like these Mikan envied her best friend. _I wish I could get a gift for White Day too… _Mikan moaned before slumping back to her seat.

"Is anything wrong Mikan?"

Mikan looked up to see Tobita Yuu staring at her with a worried look on his face. She quickly

forced a smile, "Oh nothing, nothing at all!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am perfectly fine!"

Yuu beamed, "Well then, do you want to go get lunch?"

Mikan stood up from her seat and answered with a cheerful 'yup!'.

"She looks down…"

Natsume looked up from his comic book, "Who looks down?"

"Sakura,"

"Oh," Came Natsume's flat reply.

Silence.

"Didn't she give you chocolates for Valentines Day?" Ruka nudged his friend.

"So?"

"Why not buy her a rose?" Ruka suggested, Usagin nodding along with his master.

"Why should I waste money to buy anything for her?" Natsume countered. He wasn't exactly the type who would be interested in following such stupid traditions. Buying roses for girls who gave you chocolates for Valentines Day was totally stupid. The tradition was senseless, to him at least.

"But she looks really down, not receiving anything,"

"Why don't _you_ give her one? Or three?" Natsume teased. It was no secret to him that his bestfriend was rather infatuated with that loud girl with pig tails.

"B-but she didn't give me chocolates! It would break the tradition!" Ruka protested turning beet red, three roses meant "I love you" in flower language he knew.

"There's really no written rule for this "White Day" anyway, you can give roses to whoever you want,"

"True... but a-at least give her something out of pity! She might have well worked hard on those chocolates!"

Natsume stared at his bestfriend. Well the chocolates did taste nice. _I guess something out of pity wouldn't mean anything… _He stood up abruptly and walked towards the door, startling his blonde friend.

"Natsume?"

He stopped and turned his head. "Aren't you coming?"

Ruka stood up to catch up with him, a confused look etched on his face, "To where?" He asked.

"Central town,"

"How many roses do you want sir?" The saleslady beamed at them.

"Just on—"

"Give him 3," Ruka interrupted.

"3?" Natsume repeated in disbelief. But three meant "I love you"! He didn't _love_ that stupid girl! She was a nuisance in polka dot panties! _A very annoying and **attractive **nuisance, _His mind countered.

"Three sir?"

"Just one!" Natsume snapped.

Ruka sighed exasperatedly and stepped in front of his best friend, "Three please,"

"Ruka!"

Ruka narrowed his eyes and turned to his best friend, "Or would you rather give her 12?"

The saleslady giggled as she explained, "Be mine,"

Natsume glared at the two. He shouldn't have agreed to this give-a-rose-out-of-pity thing.

"So then what would it be gentlemen?"

"3 roses, red," Ruka smiled, patting his rabbit on its head.

A vein popped on Natsume's temple. He was ready to set this place on fire. Actually he was itching to set this damned place to fire.

"Here you are sir! Three red roses," The saleslady said, she turned to wink at seething Natsume, "Good luck,"

Natsume cursed under his breath. He needed to burn something. Now.

And burn something he did.

Rather, someone.

"PUT IT OUT!" Was the person's irritated reply (scream actually).

Natsume smirked at the panting girl in front of him. Sakura Mikan.

"What the heck did you do that for idiot!"

Natsume shrugged, "Just wanted to,"

"That's not a valid reason pervert!"

"I don't need a reason to burn any part of you, I do it when I feel like it,"

"Natsume!" Mikan pounced on him knocking him to the ground.

Natsume scowled at the girl, "Geez polka dots, how much do you eat?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Natsume!"

Mikan's head shot up. She recognized that voice. "Ruka-pyon?"

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san," Ruka greeted, he turned to Natsume. "What did you do to the roses?"

Natsume glared at his friend.

"Roses?" came Mikan's curious question.

"The roses Natsume got for you," Ruka answered knowingly, "Don't you have them yet?"

Mikan blinked. Roses? For her? From Natsume? What?

"Natsume! What did you do to the roses?" Ruka asked.

Mikan looked down expectantly at the prodigy who just turned away.

"I gave them to Youichi," Natsume mumbled at last.

Mikan blinked again, "Yo-chan? The roses were from you?" Mikan exclaimed in disbelief.

Natsume shrugged and pushed the girl off him, standing up. He turned around and started to dust himself. "Those roses were just out of pity you know," He spoke softly. "You gave me chocolates for Valentines day so I figured 'what the hell',"

Mikan stared at Natsume. She could tell he was embarrassed. A smile crept to her lips. It was out of pity but it still meant a lot to her. "Hey Natsume!" She called after him.

The boy stopped but didn't turn around.

"Thanks a lot,"

"Feh," was Natsume's only reply he walked away.

Girls 'ooh-ed' and 'aah-ed' as Mikan passed them on her way to her door room. Mikan stopped, feeling uneasy and turned to the gaping girls. "What is it?"

"Did Natsume-sama really give you _three roses_?" One girl asked bravely.

_It's about the rose_…? Mikan nodded slowly.

The girls gasped.

Mikan looked on, clueless once again. "What? Natsume gave me three roses what about it?"

"What? Sakura-san you don't know what three roses mean in flower language?" another girl spoke up.

Mikan looked on. She was getting confused, "What? Flowers can speak?"

The girl sighed as she neared the clueless girl, whispering into her ear, "No, no Sakura-san you see it's like this…"

"NANI!"

A/N: Wahahah…Yay finished! I've been brainstorming for this sort-of-sequel for my other story 'Valentines Day Chocolates' but I'm not quite happy with it. Hehe.. I'm thinking its not one of my best works XD I think Natsume was OOC there, so was Ruka. Oh… I suck T.T Anyway, please review :3


End file.
